


With Arms Outstretched

by matteblackbats



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: If you asked him, Mikey would tell you he didn’t know how he got in this situation. He’d be lying, though.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	With Arms Outstretched

**Author's Note:**

> Title from With Arms Outstretched by Rilo Kiley

If you asked him, Mikey would tell you he didn’t know how he got in this situation. He’d be lying, though. 

The handcuffs started as a joke, really. Gabe had slipped a pair of padded ones into Pete’s back pocket one night while Pete was DJing at Angels & Kings. There was a sticky note wrapped around them with the message “ask Mikey about these!” along with a crudely drawn cobra. When he had gotten home, he had shown them to Mikey, his cheeks painted with a deep red blush.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about” Mikey had said. Because he didn’t - He and Gabe had fooled around a lifetime ago, fumbled handjobs after shitty shows in New Jersey basements. But never anything more, and definitely never anything like that.

“I do.” Pete had responded. His blush got deeper before he continued. “He had made some joke about getting tied up last week, and when I didn’t laugh as hard as he thought I should’ve, he started teasing me. Asked if I was into that. I made the mistake of not answering him. So now he thinks I am.” Pete looked around the room before sighing and putting the handcuffs down. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’m gross.” He disappeared into their bathroom, and that was the end of their conversation. Mikey picked the handcuffs up off the table and carries them into their room, putting them in his bedside drawer. Maybe one day, he thinks, they’ll be of use.

That day came a few days later, when Pete comes home with another pair of handcuffs, once again gifted to him by Gabe. They were leopard print this time, and when he showed them to Mikey, he lets out a long-suffering sigh. “He asked me if I had used the other pair. When I said that I left them in the living room and they disappeared, he gave me these. I don’t know where he finds them. What did happen to the other pair, anyways?”

“I, uh,” Mikey stuttered, “I put them in the drawer. Thought we might as well use them at some point, right?” Mikey felt his face get hot. 

Pete’s eyes got dark at that. “Mikeyway,” He breathed, his voice soft and low. “Mikeyway, if I had known you were interested in using them, I would have bought some myself. Get over here.” 

Mikey goes to Pete, per his request, and backs him up against the hallway wall. He ducks down to kiss Pete, running his tongue over Pete’s teeth, while Pete grinds his hips against Mikey’s thigh. He feel Pete’s cock, hard and insistent, press into his hip, and Mikey starts to get hard in response. Pete pulls away from him with a smirk at that, and Mikey feels the cool metal and soft padding close around his wrist, and then the snick of the cuff closing before he can pull away from Pete.

“I thought we were gonna use them on you?” Mikey questions, trying to hide how turned on he is. He’s not sure how successful he is.

“Not this time” Pete answers. “C’mon. I’ve always wanted to try this.” He pulls Mikey into their bedroom and shuts the door. “Get naked and lay on the bed. I have a plan.” Mikey huffs a laugh at him, but does as he’s told. He pulls his shirt and jeans off, and then shoves his underwear down, before turning and flopping on his back on their bed. His cock is hard, curved up towards his stomach, the tip glistening with a hint of precum. He sits up on his elbows and watches Pete strip out of his jeans, his cock just as hard as Mikey’s. Pete stares at him, pupils blown. “Lay back” Pete orders. “And stretch your arms out to the side.” Mikey does. His back and his shoulders are pressed to the cool sheets, his head resting on one of their decorative pillows. Pete moves to the side of the bed, taking the other side of the handcuff and closing it around their headboard, before pulling out the original pair of cuffs from the drawer, and handcuffing Mikey’s other wrist to the headboard as well.  


So, that’s how Mikey gets to be where he is. Spread eagle on the bed, both wrists cuffed to either side of the headboard, immobilizing him. Pete moves to the bedside drawer again, and pulls out the tube of KY before climbing onto the bed and straddling Mikey’s waist. He leans down to kiss Mikey, sucking on his bottom lip before he pulls back. Mikey tries to follow his mouth, but the cuffs keep him from doing so. Pete’s dark eyes get wide at that, and Mikey sees his dick twitch. 

“Fuck, fuck Mikes” Pete breathes out, “You’re so hot, spread out like this. Fuck.” 

Mikey blinks at him. “Babe. I love you, but I feel like my dick is about to explode. Are you gonna explain your plan, or are you just gonna blue-ball me while I can’t move?”

“Oh!” Pete says. “You want an explanation! Okay then. That I can do. I’m gonna sit right here and fingerfuck myself while you watch, and then I’m gonna ride you until you scream.” Pete gives Mikey an evil little smirk, and gives his dick a few strokes. Mikey’s eyes go wide, and then turn into liquid pools of heat that burn Pete up from the inside out. Pete reaches out and grabs the tube of lube off the bedspread, and uncaps it, keeping eye contact with Mikey the whole time. He covers his fingers generously, sits up on his knees, and pushes a finger into his hole. He bounces up and down, riding his hand for a moment, before pushing a second finger in. He's tight, and it makes him moan. Mikey lets out a whine at that, lifting his head and trying to move his arms to grab Pete. He can’t of course, and it makes Mikey furrow his brow while Pete gives him another wicked grin. He throws his head back and moans louder, scissoring his fingers inside himself and stretching his hole open. It’s not enough. He needs Mikey’s dick in him like, yesterday.

“Fuck babe. Motherfuck” Mikey says in a low voice. “C’mon, Pete. C’mon. Please.” Pete’s dick twitches at that. Mikey begging is turning him on even more, if that's possible. He adds a third finger and grinds down on his hand, lifting his head to look at Mikey. Mikey is staring at him with something akin to awe, pupils blown and mouth hanging open slightly. Pete bends down to kiss Mikey’s pink mouth, sucking on his tongue before pulling back again. He scoots down, and grabs the lube off of the bed, before coating Mikey’s cock in a liberal amount. Mikey groans when Pete touches him. It’s nowhere near enough, but it’s something, and it’s making sparks shoot up Mikey’s spine. “Petey.” He whines out, his voice wrecked and alien to his own ears. “Petey, fuck. Please babe. Baby. Please.”

“God” Pete breathes. “That’s so fucking hot, babe. You don’t even know.” Pete scoots up, his thighs shaking with exertion as he hovers above Mikey. He lines himself up, holding Mikey’s cock by its base, and presses it in. He slides down to the hilt in one roll of his hips, and Mikey’s back arches off the bed. His shoulders are bowed and taught from where he’s restrained, and it sets Pete off like a roman candle, watching Mikey struggle against the cuffs. Pete moans at the feeling of being so full before he begins riding Mikey in earnest. He’s not gonna last long, already on edge from fingering himself and listening to Mikey beg. He bounces up and down, his legs protesting with the motion, and he curls his hand around his dick. The added feeling of fucking up into his own fist while being repeatedly filled by Mikey pushes him over the edge. His eyes roll back into his head as he cums, clenching around him and shouting Mikey’s name. He streaks Mikey’s stomach with his cum, and then collapses onto his chest. 

Mikey is still hard inside Pete. He feels Mikey plant his feet on the mattress as he sits back up, pressing his hands to Mikey’s chest to balance himself, He feels Mikey jackknife his hips one, two, three times before Mikey shouts out and cums inside Pete. He feels the pulse and the release, and then Mikey’s hot load filling him. He moans, relishing the feeling of being so rung out and used before he pulls Mikey’s softening dick out of him. 

Mikey’s face, neck, and chest are flushed, his hair is wild, and he’s breathing hard. Pete knows he’s the same way. He moves off of Mikey, feeling Mikey’s cum trickle slowly out of his hole as he moves to uncuff Mikey from the bed frame. 

“Well,” Mikey says, wrapping his arms around Pete, pulling him close now that he has the use of his arms again. “That was. Fuck. I’m gonna have to send Gabe a fruit basket or something.”

Pete cracks up at that, and Mikey starts laughing too. He’s gonna have bruises on his wrists from where he was pulling against the cuffs that he’ll struggle to explain to his band. Pete’s hips and legs are going to be sore for a week. It was totally worth it, though. Mikey shifts and pulls the blanket around them, and Pete settles his head onto Mikey’s chest. They’re both twelve kinds of disgusting, but that's a problem for later. Mikey kisses Pete’s forehead and lays back as Pete’s eyes slide shut. Saving those handcuffs was definitely the best idea Mikey has had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW! It's incredibly self indulgent but, whatever, ya know? Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated! :)


End file.
